Amor entre sombras
by Cereza Negra
Summary: Los hermanos Lestrange llevan una relación con Hermione Granger a escondidas. Si quieres saber entra y lee :)


Este one short es de un foro que ha sido borrado por lo que la historia no es mia. Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

Aquí la el one-short:

Después de tanto caminar llegará a un pequeño barrio muggle que parecía deshabitado. Caminaba por las desiertas y sucias calles, hasta que llegue a las afueras, donde se erigía una pequeña casa. Me acomode bien la túnica y la capucha antes de tocar a la puerta.

Un minuto después la puerta se abría dejando ver un hombre alto, delgado y de unos treinta años al final llegas impurita- murmuro haciéndose un lado para dejarme pasar.

Apenas traspase el umbral el hombre me agarro de la cintura y me empotro contra la pared antes de estrellar sus labios contra los míos en un beso cargado de deseo y necesidad.

-Oh Rabastan- susurre contra sus labios cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo evidente.

-Vamos, Rodolphus nos esperas- dijo guiñándome un ojo y rosando en un pequeño beso mis labios.

-Subimos por las destartaladas escaleras para luego entrar a una de las habitaciones.

-Hola impurita- susurro Rodolphus en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

Apenas sentí su aliento caliente en mi cuello y mi piel se pusieron de gallina.

Rodolphus soltó una carcajada al notar mi estremecimiento para después besar mi cuello. Fue entonces cuando el juego empezó, ese juego donde los besos y las caricias eran las protagonistas, ese juego en el que los tres disfrutábamos.

Rodolphus besaba y mordía mi cuello, garganta y hombros mientras Rabastan se volvía a apoderar de mi boca.

Rodolphus comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta el escote de mi camisa.

Y rompió la camisa, Rodolphus rompió la camisa con un gruñido de fastidio, para después besare y mordisqueandome los senos que se dibujaban bajo el sujetador, jugueteando con los pezones erectos en una lenta y deliciosa tortura.

Pequeños gemidos y jadeos se escapaban de mi garganta, mis manos se posaron en su cabeza atrayéndolo mas hacia mi.

Entonces Rodolphus se separo de golpe y miro a Rabastan. De repente unas cuerdas me agarraron de las muñecas y de los muñecos, inmovilizándome frente a los hombres, y con otro movimiento de la varita de

Rabastan las pocas prendas que me quedaban desaparecidas dejándome completamente desnuda.

Un leve rubor cubrió mis mejillas pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando sentí la lengua de Rabastan subió por mi espalda mientras que la boca de Rodolphus delineaba mi cintura bajando hasta perderse en mi monte de Venus.

Rodolphus trazo un camino de besos desde mi rodilla, por mi muslo hasta llegar a los pliegues de mi vagina.

Solté un gemido ahogado al sentir su lengua rosar mi cavidad y subir hasta besarme heno, en donde el placer se acumula en un líquido liquido, en mi clítoris.

Estaba sumamente mojada y excitada y el tener un Rabastan a mi espalda besando y mordiendo mi cuello y hombro mientras que con sus manos jugueteaba con mis pezones erectos, pellizcándolos, y rosando constantemente su excitación contra mi culo. Y a Rodolphus en mi entrepierna lamiendo besando y mordiendo cada centímetro de mi intimidad, no ayudaba en nada.

-Rodolphus ... por ... favor- tartamudee entre gemidos y jadeos cuando Rodolphus se separo de mi justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

-¿Qué quieres hermosa? - susurro volviendo a rosar mi abultado clítoris mientras introducía primero un dedo y después dos en mi cavidad.

-Te necesito ... los necesito- rectifique al darme cuenta que hace rato que no sentía un Rabastan.

Aquí estoy impurita, murmuro el susodicho, caminando hacia mi ya completamente desnudo, que es lo que quieres y lo que te cuesta, agregarse en un suspiro en mi oído.

Lo sabia lo que querían era humillarme, que les dijera cuanto los necesitaba. Pero no me importaba, ya nada me importaba los necesito ... a ambos ... duro y fuerte. Ahora- tartamudee bajando la mirada reprochándome mentalmente lo débil que era frente a estos dos hombres.

Rabastan posó unos pocos dedos en mi mentón levantándome la cabeza antes de besarme con esa manera suya de besar tan posesiva, apasionada y arrebatadora que hacia que mis rodillas se debilitaran.

Su lengua jugaba con la mía en un ritual salvaje y antiguo, mis manos se posaron en su cuello, jalando, sus cabellos de la nuca, atrayéndolo, mas hacia mi, mientras, la izquierda y la otra buscando un mayor contacto. De repente Rabastan rompió el beso alejándose un poco dejándome con los labios rojos e hinchados y la respiración entrecortada.

Lo mire confundida y bien sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, la necesidad se hacia evidente. Rabastan simplemente sonrió, con eso sonrisa marca Slytherin que me encantaba, y señalo hacia un punto en específico.

Miro hacia donde Rabastan señalaba y vi a Rodolphus a pocos pasos de mi también desnudo ¿En qué momento se había desnudado? Me pregunte un poco confundida.

Él me guiño un ojo mientras que con la lentitud se acercaba a mí, para después rosar sus labios con los míos y seguir mordisqueando y succionando el labio inferior antes de profundizar el beso.

Y me penetro.

Me pegaron duro y fuerte, Jadee justo cuando Rabastan hacia lo mismo penetrándome detras

haciéndome gemir.

Ambos comenzamos con un automóvil lento para después de ganar la velocidad hasta alcanzar un ritmo salvaje.

La habitación está llena de gemidos y gruñidos, mientras que los besos y las caricias se mesclaban con el sudor.

El clímax se acercaba haciéndonos incrementar más la velocidad y buscar un mayor contacto. El orgasmo me golpeo fuertemente llevándome al cielo para luego bajarme al infierno. Un segundo después enviado como Rodolphus legaba al orgasmo llenándome por completo seguido por Rabastan.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así abrazados sudorosos y con la respiración entrecortada, Rabastan me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta la pequeña cama, volviendo a empezar con las caricias y los besos trazando un camino hasta mis senos donde se entretuvo mordiendo y jugueteando con mis pezones, para luego bajar hasta mi vientre.

Sus manos viajaron a mi entrepierna donde metió y sacó barias veces dos dedos, preparándose para segunda vez para la penetración.

Entre besos y caricias, gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos Rabastan me penetro. Fue entonces que Rodolphus se acercó a la camara cansada de ser ignorado y roso con sus nudillos mi mejilla derecha para después llevar a cabo su mano hasta mi nuca donde jalo fuertemente mis cabellos.

Abrí la boca para gritar debido al dolor y Rodolphus aprovechó para medir su enhiesto miembro en ella. Lo mire reprochándole. Y el simplemente sonrió mientras que con una mirada me indicaba que no lo hiciera molestar.

Con lentitud delinee con la lengua cada nervio de su miembro, para después rosar con mis dientes su glande.

Él soltó un gemido lo que me infundo mas seguridad.

-Empezar un chupar de arriba hacia abajo para después a la medida Rabastan aceleraba yo lo hacia.

-Córrete para mi preciosa- susurro Rabastan.

Volví a rosar con mis dientes el glande de Rodolphus y el se corrió lanzando un potente chorro de semen por mi garganta.

Su sabor era dulce y ácido, un sabor muy delicioso, un néctar de los dioses que hizo que tú también me corriera.

Rabastan también se corrió y los tres caídos en la pequeña cama.

Una hora y media después de haber estado en el medio de los dos hombres que dormían profundamente mientras recordaba como había empezado esta extraña relación

Flash Back

-Los niños que están escondidos en una casucha a las afueras de un barrio muggle- informan Harry- necesitamos a alguien que valla a buscar información pero ninguno de los aurores quieren ir.

-Yo puedo ir- dije decidida.

-¿Estas segura Herms? Es muy peligroso- pregunto el pelirrojo preocupada.

-Si, Ron, tranquilo, tú me cuidas- respondes dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al pelirrojo de mi amigo.

-Pues si estas decididas te acompaño-acotó decidido.

-Eso no puede ser Ron recuerda que nosotros tenemos que ir a tu casa- lo interrumpió Harry

-Bueno chicos que le valla bien que me voy a cumplir con la misión- concluye levantándome de mi asiento y dirigiéndome a la salida. Antes de traspasar la puerta escuche que ron bufaba con fastidio. Con una sonrisa me desaparecí.

Llegue al pequeño pueblo y después de mirar a ambos lados y verifique que no haya habido ningún muggle a la vista empecé a caminar rumbo a las afueras del pueblo.

Cuando pasaba frente a un oscuro callejón sin salida, me agarraban a la túnica jalándome. Me lanzaron contra la pared y aprisionaron mi cuerpo con el suyo.

No lo podia ver debido a la oscuridad pero lo que podía sentir de su cuerpo pegado al mío era que era un hombre alto, delgado y musculoso. Levante mi mirada buscando quién era mi atacante.

Con un jadeo de sorpresa lo reconocí era Rabastan Lestrange. Una de sus manos se cerraron sobre mi cuello. ¿Prefiero acercarme a su cara más a la mía?

-Rabastan ... Yo ... la orden me mando ... quieren ayudarlos a responder

-¿Ayudarnos dices? - preguntó soltando mi cuello - ¿Quién dijo que necesitaba ayuda? - Escupió con desprecio.

-¿Podrías soltarme por favor? - pregunte cuando sentí que apretaba un poco mas la mano. Cuando Rabastan me soltó continúe la orden el día que quieran un cambio de información.

-¿Y decidieron mandarte a ti? - pregunto sardónico

-Si, yo estoy más que capacitada para esta misión- dije indignada

-Sígueme- dijo con una sonrisa empezando a caminar. No sabia si debería seguirlo pero la curiosidad y la misión fueron más fuertes y empezaron a caminar de el

Nos detuvemos frente a una pequeña y destartalada casita en la cual después de abrir la puerta entramos.

-¿Qué paso hermano, porque tardaste tanto? - preguntó Rodolphus desde lo que parecía ser la sala. Rabastan se dirigió hacia allá y yo con paso inseguro lo seguí.

-Mira quien vino a visitarnos- murmuro simplemente Rabastan. Rodolphus levanto la mirada curiosa y me miro, después de haber tenido un hermano y después de haberme sentido un minuto se acerco a mi.

-¿Y si te digo que lo que queremos es ti? - Susurro Rodolphus en mi oído. Un estremecimiento me recorrió poniéndome la piel de gallina- veo que me gusta la idea impurita.

Lo mire y esos ojos me dejaron sin habla- veo que a la impura le gusta la idea Rabastan- dijo antes de besarme, me empujo contra la pared y empezó a levantar la camisa.

-No… no, para- susurre con voz débil pero no me hicieron caso en menos de un minuto estaba completamente desnuda frente a ellos con Rabastan arrodillado frente besando desde mis rodillas hasta mis muslos antes de adentrarse en la zona prohibida en mi intimidad y Rodolphus jugueteando con mis senos.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, se me había olvidado porque estaba aquí. Y es que no era para menos estaba con los dos hombres que protagonizaban ms fantasías mas oscuras, con los dos hermanos que desde que los había visto en el departamento de misterios se habían convertido en un obsesión, en un sueño, en un Imposible.

Y es que nunca me imagino en esta situación tan condenadamente placentera, tan prohibida.

No me di cuenta en que momento habíamos llegado al cuarto lo único que se había acostado en la pequeña cama, Rodolphus y Rabastan estaban completamente desnudos a mi alrededor.

Rodolphus se posicionó entre mis piernas y antes antes de penetrarme, lanzo un septusempra, mi vientre se llenó de pequeños cortes que sangraban los cuales tanto hermanos se encargaron de lamer.

Rodolphus me penetró justo en el mismo instante en que tomaba la polla de Rabastan en mis manos y la acariciaba, primero con timidez para después aumentar la velocidad.

-Oh Granger eres jodidamente estrecha- mascullo Rodolphus.

Los gemidos quedaron amortiguados cuando la polla de Rabastan entró en mi boca llegando hasta mi garganta. A la cual chupe y acaricie hasta que los tres nos corrimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de unos minutos estaba sentada sobre Rabastan, su compañero fue errado contra mi clítoris mientras que este besaba y chupaba uno de mis senos y otro lo acariciaba con la mano libre. Rodolphus no se quedó atrás atrás y lamiendo desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta mis hombros y cuello. Se miraron ambos se miraron.

Y en el mismo instante ambos me penetraron. Solté un gemido de dolor, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvieron con un vaivén lento. Para cuando el dolor se mitigo y empecé a moverme con ellos, comencé a aumentar más la velocidad.

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax cuando Rabastan me lanzo un crucio, la maldición fue tan malditamente placentera, siento ese pinchazo extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, el sentimiento que era arrojado al mismísimo infierno fue simplemente grandioso.

Y el potente orgasmo me golpeó dejándome sin fuerzas abrasada al cuerpo sudoroso de Rabastan mientras sentía Rodolphus recostado en mi espalda.

Rato después cuando estaba vistiendo a los hermanitos Lestrange me dieron la información que necesitaba.

Ya había traspasado el umbral cuando escuche que Rabastan mascullaba:

-Espero que necesites más información.

-Estoy seguro que no va a ser el que necesita más información, estoy completamente seguro que a la sangre sucia y pronto la tendremos aquí tocando a la puerta.

Lo mire furiosa e indignada ¿Quién se creía que era para decir algo así? Claro que no iba a volver a pisar esa casa.

Pero el deseo y la necesidad pudieron conmigo y la semana siguiente estaba hay. Y así ha sido por los últimos seis meses. Nos encontrábamos hasta dos o tres veces por semana.

Fin de flash back

Y desde ese encuentro fortuito me había enamorado por completo de los hermanos y sabía que aunque no lo dijeran ellos también me amaban.

Por eso contábamos los minutos para otro encuentro apasionado, para otro encuentro donde las palabras sobraban, donde lo único que importaba era calmar el fuego que se extendía por nuestros cuerpos.

Donde esta casa era nuestro único refugio, donde no importaba nuestras diferencias ni nada.

Donde puedo ser nosotros mismos sin importarnos nada Porque después que atravesamos esa puerta volvemos a ser enemigos. A ser simplemente extraños.

Porque nuestro amor era un amor oculto entre las sombras.


End file.
